the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Lenny's Thanksgiving Kerfuffle
Lenny's Thanksgiving Kerfuffle is the first episode of the eighth season of The Lenny Lego Show. The episode is the third double length episode of the series (filling the episode 1 and 2 slots) and the first double length episode to premiere a season. The other two double length episodes, The 4th of July Special, and From Death to Life and Beyond, were the season finales for season 6 and season 7 respectively. The episode was originally planned to be produced as a standard length episode. However, once filming had completed, the amount of content sought the obvious need for the episode to be featured as a double length episode. The final cut of the episode was 27 minutes after the rough cut was cut down from 40 minutes. The episode was released on Thanksgiving Day 2014. An extended edition was also released including 2.5 additional minutes of footage. Plot Lenny starts the episode by breaking the fourth wall. He informs the viewers that is about to "kick off" the holiday season by singing a "Hilarious parody" of "Let it go" from Disney's Frozen. However, as we zoom in on Lenny's face, he asks the viewers if he really thought he was serious, revealing that he was actually only kidding. The theme song proceeds. Lenny Lego and Martin Prescott can't agree on who hosted last year's Thanksgiving meal, with both claiming that the other one hosted it last year, therefore it's their own turn to do it this year (it is found out in Mr. Ambulance's Thanksgiving Kerfuffle, the 2015 Thanksgiving special, that it was actually Mammoth who hosted the meal the year before, therefore both of them are wrong). By flipping a coin, they compete for the chance to host the Thanksgiving meal, with Lenny coming out victorious. Lenny gets busy preparing for his Thanksgiving feast, but in the midst of all his preparations, realizes that he focused so much on his side dishes outside of the turkey, he forgot to buy the turkey itself. When Mr. Fireman finds out, he convinces Randy to team up with him and break into an already closed for the night grocery store, where they find the last turkey left, which happens to be an expired turkey. While in the store, Mr. Fireman sees the plastic cardboard standee of a bear from "Grizzly's Mountain Trail Mix" and mistakes it for a guard or cop. The two run and, in an attempt to hide themselves from arrest, accidentally lock themselves in the store's back freezer. Meanwhile, Mr. Ambulance notices that a significant amount of money was withdrawn from their checking account. Moments later, Lenny calls and tells Mr. Ambulance that he may host the Thanksgiving meal instead, since he forgot the turkey. However, Mr. Ambulance reveals to have a spare turkey in his refrigerator and offers to give it to Lenny, allowing him to host the meal anyway since he already prepared everything else. Lenny comes over a few minutes later to pick up turkey so he won't have to come by at 6AM. While there, the two decide team up and search for Mr. Fireman, believing he may have taken the missing money from the account. Suspecting he spent it on Mcdonald's, where John works, the two decide to go there, but are informed that Mr. Fireman was never there that night. They spend the next two hours searching everywhere they think to look, which happens to be everywhere but the store, where Randy and Mr. Fireman really are. Randy and Mr. Fireman end up freezing and spending the next 7,000 years in the freezer, when they are discovered by two scientists. When they are taken back to the lab unthawed, they learn that the current time is March 9014. The scientists agree, however, to send them back to their own time in 2014 in a time machine. When they return to 2014, they realize that they are actually two pairs of Mr. Fireman and Randy, as the 9014 Mr. Fireman and Randy have traveled back in time where the 2014 Mr. Fireman and Randy are still in the freezer. Upon investigation, Lenny realizes that if they go and free the 2014 Mr. Fireman and Randy, then they will have never been frozen for 7,000 years, meaning the 9014 Mr. Fireman and Randy will cease to exist. When the 2014 Mr. Fireman and Randy are freed, the 9014 Mr. Fireman and Randy instantly disappear, having ceased to exist. Mr. Fireman and Randy then wake up from the freezer, realizing that they are now in their 2014 bodies and that their 9014 versions no longer existed, since they never froze for 7,000 years. Thanksgiving comes, and the entire gang gathers around the table at Lenny's house. Right as they are about to eat, however, Lenny discovers a package on his doorstep from an out of town Cody, which ends up being a package of his homemade Cranberry sauce for Thanksgiving. Though the package actually is a week old, Lenny decides to serve it anyway, not wanting to hurt Cody's feelings. In the extended cut of the episode, Lenny's friends are standing outside, watching the words "The Lenny Lego Show" (implied to be the same ones from the opening title) in the sky, being thankful for their eighth season. Seconds later, they realize that the words are slowly drifting towards the earth and everyone immediately panics and runs for shelter. The words are then seen from space colliding with earth. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Lenny Lego Episodes Category:Lenny Lego Specials